Use of processor-controlled (P-C) products, e.g., personal and hand-held computers, wireless information devices, postage franking systems, etc. is ubiquitous. However, people may utilize these P-C products differently to satisfy their individual needs. For that reason, P-C product manufacturers offer different options to customers for them to individualize the products. Typically, when a customer orders a P-C product from a manufacturer, he/she specifies the desired options for the product. In response, the manufacturer starts with a basic pre-assembled system having a generic configuration, and adds the specified options thereto to customize the system. The manufacturer then ships the resulting system to the customer to fulfill the order.